


A Superhuman Belching Contest: Gamma Gas Vs. Amazon Eructions

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Crossover, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: In a crossover for the ages, Marvel’s She-Hulk and DC’s Wonder Woman face off in a burping contest to see who can best the other’s belches.





	A Superhuman Belching Contest: Gamma Gas Vs. Amazon Eructions

Interdimensional crises were common occurrences in both the Marvel and DC multiverses. Sometimes these incidents would lead to the universes overlapping, allowing heroes from both realms to interact. Some ended up fighting, but some, like Jennifer Walters and Diana Prince ended up getting along quite well, at least at first. They were conversing on a couch in Stark Tower, Jennifer wearing a professional lawyerly pantsuit and Diana wearing her full armor with her glowing lasso at her hip.

"So, what's Superman like?" She-Hulk asked. Both women were exceptionally tall and muscular, though Jennifer had Diana beat, at least where height was concerned.

"About as nice as you would expect, but very down to earth. It's easy to forget who he is sometimes."

"You're lucky. Tony Stark can be a huge pain in my green behind."

"Being in the Justice League isn't easy either. You have to set an example, and you're under attention constantly. I accidentally burped in the middle of an interview once, and it ended up making international news for weeks."

"I didn't think you were the type," she said with a smile.

"It's a side-effect of my amazonian upbringing," Diana replied. "We were taught not to hide our bodily functions from one another, and mine could be...especially powerful."

"You have no idea," Jennifer said. "Gamma radiation has all sorts of effects on my digestive system. It's a good thing that house was abandoned, otherwise I might've been kicked off the team," she continued, with a subtly braggadocios tone.

"Oh really?" Wonder Woman said. "Well, I'm no stranger to collapsing buildings either. I once toppled a tower in Themyscira, much larger and sturdier than an ordinary house."

There was no mistaking it, the two were definitely trying to one-up each other now.

"You think you can out-belch me, the gassy green giantess?" Jennifer teased.

"I never said that."

"Well, how about we found out for sure? I think a little burping contest is in order, what do you say?"

Diana smiled. An amazon never backed down from a friendly competition.

\----

The rules of the contest were simple: the two would stand on either end of a fighting stage, and take turns unleashing their burps on one another. Whoever managed to knock the other off with their belches would be declared the winner. If either of them passed out as a result of the smell, they would be automatically disqualified. Both girls were allowed to stuff themselves for an hour before the contest to fuel their superhuman eructions. She-Hulk gorged herself on New York pizza, going from restaurant to restaurant, completely depleting each one before moving on to another. Her stomach was absolutely massive, a green, football-shaped rigid bulge that jutted out several yards from her midriff. She-Hulk's mutations gave her an exceptionally efficient digestive system, so she was able to churn her turgid pizza tummy into a soft, squishy belly in a matter of minutes. The solid food was converted into radioactive gas, ready to be expelled by the superheroine whenever she pleased.

Wonder Woman, meanwhile, took a trip to Paradise Island. Her sisters prepared a banquet for her, an enormous spread of delicious fresh meats and vegetables. All amazons were allowed to join in the meal, but they respectfully allowed Diana to consume the most. Priestesses surrounded Diana, chanting blessings, praying for the gods to support her in her coming battle.

Her powerful digestive system made short work of the delicious meats, churning them into a powerful, greasy mixture of gasses that bubbled inside her stomach. She could feel the warm, pressurized gas at the bottom of her throat, desperate for release. Diana was tempted to release the belch that was gurgling inside of her in a single, proud belch like she tended to do after Amazonian feasts, but she stopped herself. She would save it for later, so she could expel it directly into her opponent's face.

Now, the two women stood across from one another on the circular fighting stage, each sporting their own distended belly. The fight took place in a large coliseum in Themyscira. Though there were countless seats, there wasn't a single person in the audience. The amazons knew better than to be within range of Diana's belches, and the same could be assumed of the green-skinned foreigner's burps as well.

She-Hulk's spherical green gut churned noisily, like a volcano threatening to erupt. She was wearing an outfit that showed off her midsection, hoping to intimidate her opponent with the sight of her enormous gamma gut. 

"Think you can handle my gamma-powered burps?" Jennifer Walters said, patting her stomach proudly. The impact produced a sloshing sound, like waves slapping against the side of a boat. She snapped her plump green lips shut, catching a burp before it could force its way out. Jennifer didn't want to waste any of her gas. As confident as she was, she had a feeling that her opponent would push her to her absolute limits.

Wonder Woman smiled confidently. "The amazons hosted many burping contests back in my homeland of Themyscira, and I was always the victor."

Wonder Woman was similarly bloated, although her stomach was noticeably smaller, due to the fact that She-Hulk was larger than her.

"Well, I bet none of your sisters could belch as hard as me," Jennifer retorted.

"You may be right," Diana replied. "But that still doesn't mean that you'll win."

"We'll see about that," she said. "Are you ready? I'll let you go first. You should get a chance to show off before I knock you off in one shot."

Diana nodded, taking a deep breath, her chest swelling as she did. She didn't so much push her burp out, as she allowed it to exit her. A steamy, light-brown cloud of gas soured from between her lips, rocketing towards her opponent.

UuuuuuurRrrrrAAaaaaaPpppP

The blast struck Jennifer head-on, hitting her with enough force to test her superhuman strength. She crossed her arms in front of her, shielding herself from the impact of the gas cloud, although it did nothing to protect her from the smell. The scent was primarily greasy, with heavy hints of exotic meats and spices. The slightly appealing parts of the odor didn't make up for the overall meaty staleness of her stink. 

Jennifer was pushed back a few inches, but she remained a safe distance away from the edge of the fighting stage. The belch subsided, and the hazy cloud of stench dissipated. Jennifer lowered her arms, and smiled confidently. 

"Not bad for your first burp, but it's nothing compared to what I'm brewing in here," she said, giving her groaning gut a boastful smack that almost forced out a burp prematurely. 

Jennifer took her turn, forcing out her belch using her powerful abs and throat muscles. She-Hulk's eruction sounded like a bomb being detonated, as her open mouth sent a torrent of gas towards her enemy with a deep, thunderous OoooooOoorrRRrrAaaaappp

She-Hulk's gas had a green, radioactive glow to it. Wonder Woman widened her stance, and put up her hands in preparation. She wasn't allowed to bring her defensive bracelets into the match, but she felt that her natural strength would be enough. 

"Ugh!" Diana said, as the utterly wretched scent of the heroine's gas penetrated her nostrils. The odor was simply indescribable; the stench didn't have any resemblance to any kind of food that Diana could identify, it was a unique smell that was still undeniably repulsive. 

"I warned you! The gamma radiation in my body supercharges my burps, to make them extra smelly."

Diana allowed the stink to distract her, lowering her arms so she could fan away that awful smell. Unfortunately, this left her vulnerable to the force of the belch, and cost her a few precious inches as she was pushed closer to the edge. Her fanning wasn't even particularly effective, as the neon-green cloud still hung around her. She coughed and sputtered, unable to conceal her raw disgust. She had focused too much on the power of her burps, and had completely neglected the smell aspect. She hoped that this oversight wouldn't cost her the match. She simply wasn't sure if she could handle another round of her opponent's gamma gas without fainting. Even now, she was beginning to feel lightheaded. 

She summoned up all the remaining strength she had, clapping her hands forcefully together. The resulting impact created a shockwave, that scattered She-Hulk's stunning gas to the wind, allowing her to inhale a lungful of precious, untainted fresh air.

"You'll have to do better than that," Wonder Woman taunted. She retaliated with a belch of her own, sending a thick cloud towards She-Hulk that smelled like roasted lamb.

BHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRPP

The blast pushed her back a few inches, but the smell was fairly tolerable at least. She definitely had Diana beat where odor was concerned. To make sure that the amazon knew it, she opened her mouth and blasted a gutful of toxic fog at her opponent.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPP

Diana managed to absorb most of the force with her bracelets, but there wasn't a single item in her arsenal that could protect her from the smell. Even though the impact from She-Hulk's belch barely made her budge, the smell caused her to stumble backwards, costing her a precious few inches and bringing her that much closer to the edge.

"Can your delicate nose not handle my gamma-stink?" the gassy green girl said, readying another belch that promised to be just as vile as the last. Diana's stuffed stomach gurgled as she did the same. The heroines ended up releasing their burps simultaneously. The two expulsions of gas collided in mid-air, creating a shockwave that knocked both competitors back and filled the arena with the combined aroma of their gas. They were both dangerously close to the edge. A single strong belch could cost either of them the match.

Diana knew she would lose if she let Jennifer's smell distract her, so she fought through the stench even as her nostrils burned and her eyes watered. She rested a hand to her stomach, and felt it gurgle and churn as it processed all that digested meat. That bubbling gas rose to the surface, pushing its way up Diana's throat. With She-Hulk still on the back foot, this was her best and perhaps last chance to win this. She opened her mouth, letting loose all that gas that was so desperate to escape.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP

Like the mythical bag of winds, a terrifying eruption exploded from Diana's mouth with the force of a hurricane. Instead of a single blast, this belch was a sustained stream of gas that billowed from Diana's jaws and made her lips flutter. Spittle spewed from her mouth uncontrollably, and the odor became so concentrated that it was even starting to bother She-Hulk's resilient nostrils. Prior to this the smell of meat was almost appetizing. Perhaps this gas had been dredged up from a deeper, fouler part of Diana's guts, as now it just simply reeked.

Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest and dug in her heels, but there was only so much she could do against the airy assault. Diana showed no signs of stopping, and every second was another inch She-Hulk was pushed closer to the edge. A few more seconds with the gassy gale blowing in her face and Jennifer was all out of arena. She felt her heel sink into the soft sand that was the out-of-bounds area, and she knew that she had lost.

Not wanting to torment her opponent unnecessarily, Diana clamped her lips shut the moment she was sure she had won.

"Phew, not bad," She-Hulk said with a smile, fanning her nose. "I didn't think a princess would have something like that in you."

"I may be a princess," Diana replied with a smile of her own. "But more importantly, I am an amazon."


End file.
